Date My Mom
by Maah de freitas
Summary: É sábado, véspera do dia das mães e aniversário de 30 anos de Bella Swan, conhecida escritora de livros infantis, e se aproveitando desses dois dias especiais, seus filhos resolvem arrumar um namorado pra ela como presente e quem melhor que Edward Cullen, seu vizinho e policial mais quente da cidade.


**One-shot-Semana das Mamis**

 **-Date My Mom-**

 **by Maah de Freitas**

 **Notas da história:**

 **Obs:** _100% Beward_

 **Obs:** _POV Narrador_

 **Obs:** _Historia para maiores_ _de 18 anos_

 **Nota da autora:** ** _Essa idéia veio a partir do primeiro episódio de uma série canadense-americana chamada Date my Dad (_** que não sei se passa no Brasil **). Vocês podem ficar um pouco confusos pela quantidade de informações no começo, mas é porque eu resolvi seguir o estilo da série, fazendo uma narração simultânea de dois ambientes da casa. Com isso dito, vamos ao que interessa.**

 **sinopse:** É sábado, véspera do dia das mães e aniversário de 30 anos de Bella Swan, conhecida escritora de livros infantis, e se aproveitando desses dois dias especiais, seus filhos resolvem arrumar um namorado pra ela como presente e quem melhor que Edward Cullen, seu vizinho e também o policial mais quente da cidade.

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **POV NARRADOR**

Em algum lugar no centro da cidade de Port Angeles, a pacata vida da escritora Bella Swan, está prestes a mudar radicalmente. Enquanto seus filhos tentam arrumar um namorado para ela, Bella recebe uma visita mais que inesperada.

É sábado de manhã, véspera do dia das mães e aniversário de Bella, também conhecido como "inferno, eu já tenho 30"

 **No quarto dos gêmeos...**

\- Vamos Seth, os candidatos vão estar aqui a qualquer momento e a mamãe não pode descobrir o que planejamos antes de escolher o cara perfeito. Sam disse ao seu irmão gêmeo Seth

-Já estou indo, Sam. Tem certeza que estamos fazendo a coisa certa?

-Eu não sei você, mas eu não suporto mais ver a mamãe lamentando a morte do papai.

-Você tem razão já fazem 5 anos, está na hora dela seguir em frente e começar a namorar e se ela não encontra alguém por conta própria, então vamos encontrar alguém pra ela.

Os irmãos Seth e Sam, tem 10 anos e estão decididos a dar um presente especial pra mãe deles, Bella Swan, neste dia das mães. Então criaram um perfil no Date my Mom, pra ela e agora vem a parte complicada, entrevistar 150 candidatos na garagem de casa sem que Bella desconfie do que está acontecendo

 **No segundo andar da casa**...

\- Oi, eu sou Bella Swan e tenho 30 anos.

-Hey, eu tenho 30 anos.

-Deus! Eu tenho 30 anos!

-Querida, todos já sabemos que você tem 30 anos. Disse James, o falecido marido de Bella

-Ahhhhh! Ja..James? Co...como é possível? Você está morto!

-Primeiro se acalme, ok? E segundo, estou aqui porque você precisa de mim. James disse e exibiu seu sorriso de covinhas, idênticas às dos gêmeos

-Mais você está morto! James suspirou e se sentou na cama ao lado de sua esposa

-Amor, não se apegue aos detalhes.

-Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, é tão difícil cuidar sozinha dos gêmeos. Emmett até tenta ajudar, mas você sabe que seu irmão é mais criança que os meninos. Ele riu antes de dizer

-Emmett é mesmo uma figura, ainda me custa acreditar que a Rosie se casou com aquele cara.

-Ele é um homem bom e ela viu além daquele monte de musculos.

-Sim, mas vamos voltar ao que me trouxe aqui. Eu sei que foi muito difícil pra você lidar com a minha partida e ainda ter que cuidar sozinha dos nossos meninos, mas você precisa seguir em frente Bella. James disse tocando sua mão com carinho.

-Eu não posso...

-Você precisa me deixar ir, só assim você vai encontrar a felicidade. Você precisa cuidar mais de você, amor.

-James...

-Amor, me prometa que você vai abrir seu coração, você merece um novo amor e os meninos precisam de um pai.

-Você é o pai deles!

-Eu sei que sou o pai deles, mas eles precisam de uma figura masculina dentro de casa e não adianta falar que eles tem Emmett e Jasper, porque eles são piores que as crianças.

-Nosso vizinho Edward, sempre brinca com eles. Bella diz erguendo o queixo em desafio.

-Edward... cara legal, eu gosto dele. Por que você não tenta algo com ele?

-Você está doido? Mesmo que eu quisesse, Edward ficou muito fechado depois do divórcio, não vai rolar.

 **Enquanto isso na garagem**...

-Nome, idade e profissão, por favor. Seth disse e Sam pegou um papel pra anotar os dados do candidato

-Mike Newton, 34 anos e trabalho numa loja de roupas esportivas.

-Humm, mamãe odeia esportes. Obrigado por vir, mais você não tem o perfil que estamos procurando. Sam disse e chamou o próximo

-Jacob Black, 37 anos e sou advogado.

-Obrigado por vir, mas você não faz o tipo da mamãe. Quando jacob estava indo embora, uma viatura da policia chega e um policial vem falar com os meninos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, meninos? Eu recebi uma chamada na delegacia, por tumulto ao lado da minha casa.

-Hey, Edward! Os gêmeos cumprimentaram o policial, que também é vizinho deles

-Garotos, vocês não podem organizar uma rede de encontros ilegal. A mãe de vocês sabe o que estão fazendo? Edward perguntou olhando para o cartaz colado na parede atrás da mesa onde os meninos estão atendendo, onde tem uma foto da mãe deles com a frase: DATE MY MOM

-Por favor não conte pra mamãe. Sam disse e Seth acenou com a cabeça, para dar ênfase às palavras do irmão

-A Bella, não sabe que vocês estão procurando um namorado pra ela?

-Claro que não! Se ela souber antes da hora vai arrancar o nosso couro! Seth disse e Sam concordou

-Sinto muito garotos, mas vocês tem que mandar todos esses homens embora.

-Mas porque? Os gêmeos perguntaram juntos

-Isso que vocês estão fazendo é ilegal e se não me obedecerem, serei obrigado a levar a mãe de vocês até a delegacia para prestar esclarecimentos.

-Tudo bem, mas me responde uma coisa primeiro, quantos anos você tem Edward? Sam perguntou

-Eu tenho 33, porque?

-Você é solteiro?

-Sou divorciado. Será que vocês podem me responder ou vão continuar me ignorando?

-33 anos, policial, divorciado e pela quantidade de vezes que nos levou pra brincar nos últimos anos, gosta de crianças. Acho que encontramos Sam.

-Sim, ele é perfeito.

-Do que vocês estão falando?

-Parabéns Edward, você acaba de conseguir um encontro com Bella Swan. Obrigado por vir rapazes, mas a vaga acaba de ser preenchida. Seth...

-Já estou com o restaurante na linha. Sim, eu quero fazer uma reserva pra 2 em nome de Edward Cullen, hoje às 20h... mesa no jardim, o mais romântico possível... obrigado e bom dia. Certo Edward, temos a sua reserva para hoje às 20h no Bella Itália, então esteja pronto até 19:30.

-O quê?

-E claro, vista-se de acordo com a ocasião. Seth disse

-Nada de moletom ou uniforme da polícia, aliás você tem outro tipo de roupa né? Sam perguntou

-Claro que eu tenho! Edward disse indignado

-Ótimo, vamos até sua casa escolher o que você vai vestir. Sam disse e junto com o irmão atravessaram o jardim em direção a casa de Edward, no meio do caminho, os irmãos perceberam que Edward não tinha se mexido.

-Vamos Edward, nós não temos o dia inteiro e ainda precisamos cuidar da mamãe. Seth o chamou atenção

-Sim aquele cabelo dela parece ter vida própria, acho que vamos precisar fazer uma intervenção fashion. Sam completou.

Ao entrar na casa do vizinho, foram em direção ao quarto principal e depois de vasculhar o closet, encontraram exatamente o que procuravam, uma camisa de botões verde folha, para combinar com os olhos de Edward, uma calça jeans preta e um par de sapatos também pretos.

-Isso vai servir, mas depois precisamos ir às compras. Seth disse e Sam concordou

-Vocês parecem sua tia Alice falando.

-Passamos muito tempo com ela. Os meninos falaram juntos

Quando os gêmeos voltaram pra casa, encontraram a mãe na cozinha e correram para abraçá-la gritando

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MAMÃE

-Obrigada, meus amores. Bella disse abraçando ambos os filhos. -Onde vocês estavam?

-Com Edward. Seth respondeu

-Sim, estávamos trabalhando em seu presente de aniversário e dia das mães. Sam completou

-Devo me preocupar?

-Não, você deve subir, tomar um bom banho e se trocar, pois vamos sair. Sam disse

-E não se esqueça da carteira, porque você vai precisar. Seth completou

-Tudo bem, me deem 1h.

Quando Bella fica pronta, ela e os gêmeos entram na BMW branca conversível de Bella e seguem até o Aro's, um salão de beleza que fica a algumas quadras da casa deles. Chegando lá são recebidos pelo próprio Aro, que quando vê os garotos logo diz

-Delicinhas da titia, cadê a diva master da Alice? Faz uma semana que aquela bicha não aparece. Aro fala de modo afetado

-Olá, Aro. Os meninos dizem juntos

-Tia Alice não veio hoje, na verdade viemos trazer nossa mãe. Seth fala e Aro olha na direção de Bella

-Biiiiiiiicha, o que houve com você? Olha esse cabelo sem vida. Ele fala pegando no cabelo de Bella que chega na curva do quadril. -E olha essas pernas peludas, G-zuiiiis! Quando foi a última vez que você se depilou? Sem falar dessa pele, toda ressecada.

-É um prazer te conhecer, também. Bella diz de forma sarcástica

-Aro, hoje é o aniversário dela e precisamos de uma intervenção urgente. Sam diz e o irmão acena afirmativamente

-Tudo bem querida, não vai ser fácil, mas faremos o possível pra você sair daqui uma diva.

-Humm... obrigada? Bella diz meio confusa com a situação e se perguntando, como diabos seus filhos conheciam aquela figura.

Depois de analisar tudo que seria necessário fazer para deixar Bella uma diva, Aro apertou um botão e imediatamente uma luz vermelha começou a piscar e uma sirene a tocar.

-Meniiiiiinas, venham rápido, temos um código vermelho. Logo os quatro funcionários do salão estavam alinhados na frente do chefe, esperando suas ordens.

-Caius, como está nosso estoque de cera ?

-Ótimo, o fornecedor veio ontem à noite e chefinha, ele está cada vez mais delicioso. Caius diz e lambe os lábios para dar ênfase ao seu comentário

-Peeeeerfeito, você vai cuidar da depilação.

-De que tipo de depilação estamos falando? Perguntou olhando Bella dos pés à cabeça

-Completa! Os gêmeos afirmaram

-Então é melhor que Irina faça a depilação. Caius afirmou

-Por que? Bella perguntou sem entender

-Querida, eu não chego perto de uma vagina nem moooooooooorta! Caius diz com um estremecimento só de imaginar.

-Tudo bem, Irina você faz a depilação. Caius, você vai fazer uma esfoliação facial, eu quero a pele dela como bundinha de bebê. Marcus, você vai fazer as unhas e lembre-se de caprichar no esmalte vermelho, quero unhas po-de-ro-sas. Kate, você cuida da maquiagem e eu, vou domar essa juba que ela chama de cabelo. Mãos à obra, meninas.

Depois de horas de puxar, alisar, cortar, pintar e maquiar, Bella ficou pronta e nem mesmo seus filhos reconheceram a mulher diante deles. Seus longos cabelos sem vida, já não existiam, no lugar estavam brilhantes e sedosos cabelos repicados na altura dos ombros, Aro manteve sua cor castanho natural, mas aplicou alguns fios dourados para iluminar. Seu rosto que antes estava com a pele ressecada, agora está parecendo um pêssego de tão suave. Suas unhas mal cuidadas, agora exibiam um poderoso brilho vermelho e suas pernas, antes peludas, agora estavam lisinhas ao toque.

-Você está maravilhosa, mamãe! Os meninos exclamaram maravilhados com a mudança

-Obrigada, meus amores. E obrigada, a todos vocês também. Há muito tempo, eu não via essa mulher quando me olhava no espelho. Bella diz emocionada

-Foi um prazer, bicha. Aro responde, limpando uma lágrima discretamente.

Ao chegarem em casa, os gêmeos finalmente contam para a mãe sobre seu encontro.

-Vocês perderam a cabeça? Que diabos vocês estavam pensando? Inferno, o que o Edward está pensando de mim agora? Bella pergunta furiosa

-Mamãe, fique calma. Sam diz

-Sim, só estávamos pensando no melhor pra você. Seth completou

-Vocês não tem que pensar no melhor pra mim, eu sou a adulta aqui, eu que tenho que pensar no melhor para vocês e não o contrário.

-Já fazem cinco anos, mãe. Seth fala

-Está na hora de seguir em frente. Sam diz

-Eu te disse. James fala, aparecendo de repente e Bella o olha feio

-Eu sei que vocês estão cansados de me ver triste pelos cantos, mas cada pessoa tem um tempo para superar o luto. Bella diz abraçando os filhos e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de ambos.

Bella subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto para escolher o que vestir, depois de olhar tudo o que tinha dentro do closet, se decidiu por um vestido tomara que caia vermelho, na altura das coxas, presente de sua amiga Rosalie e para combinar seu único par de stiletto verniz black de 15 cm. Se é para ter um encontro, então ela tem que estar no melhor estilo "vestida pra matar".

Depois de se trocar, Bella voltou para a sala onde encontrou os gêmeos com suas mochilas, prontos para passar a noite na casa do tio Emmett.

-Você está linda, mamãe. Seth e Sam falaram juntos

-Obrigada queridos, se comportem na casa do seu tio. Bella disse e abraçou ambos os filhos. -Vejo vocês pela manhã. Logo Emmett chegou para buscar os meninos e depois de cumprimentar a ex cunhada e desejar um feliz aniversário, foi embora e Bella ficou esperando seu encontro chegar.

Às 19h30 em ponto Edward tocou a campainha da casa ao lado

-Uau... você está incrível, acho melhor levar minha arma, só por garantia, pois vou ter trabalho em afastar todos os homens que encontrarmos. Edward disse e deu um sorriso torto

-Obrigada, você também está lindo. O verde da sua camisa combina com seus olhos.

-Vamos? Edward perguntou e Bella assentiu, pegando sua bolsa.

Durante o curto trajeto até o restaurante, Edward contou pra Bella o que os gêmeos fizeram pela manhã e como eles acabaram em um encontro

-OH MEU DEUS! Eu vou matar aqueles pestinhas, como eles puderam fazer isso comigo? Bella perguntou atordoada -Você disse 150 homens?

-Exatamente, eu tive que ameaçar te levar pra delegacia para os meninos dispensarem os "candidatos"

Chegando ao Bella Itália, foram recepcionados por Giuseppe, filho do dono, e encaminhados ao jardim onde estava a mesa reservada para eles.

-Por favor, fiquem a vontade. Em breve um garçom irá atendê-los. Giuseppe disse com seu forte sotaque italiano e os deixou a sós. Pouco depois chegou o garçom pra anotar seus pedidos, ambos optaram por lasagna alla bolognese (lasanha à bolonhesa), com um Cabernet Sauvignon para acompanhar e Panna Cotta para sobremesa ( pudim feito com nata de leite, açúcar, gelatina e canela). Enquanto aguardavam pela refeição começaram a conversar.

-Você nunca quis ter filhos? Bella perguntou

-Na verdade Tanya nunca quis, pelo menos não comigo, já que tem 3 com o novo marido.

-Eu a vi pela cidade ano passado com 3 crianças, mas achei que só um fosse filho dela.

-Eu também vi, mas todos são dela. Ela veio me cumprimentar e me apresentou às crianças e quando questionei a diferença entre as crianças, ela deu de ombros e disse que seu marido gosta de assistir, por isso seus filhos são um negro, um ruivo e um asiático.

-Como assim gosta de ... OH.MEU.DEUS! Bella diz chocada quando a realização do que Edward disse a atingiu

-Exatamente. Sei que não é o ideal falar sobre ex no primeiro encontro, mas gostaria que me falasse de James.

-O que você quer saber? Bella perguntou e tomou um gole de vinho

-Tudo que você quiser me contar.

Nesse momento o garçom trouxe a comida, ambos agradeceram ao garçom e voltaram a conversar.

-Conheci James no meu primeiro dia do jardim de infância, ele era 2 anos mais velho e me ajudou a levantar, quando cai do balanço na hora do recreio e depois desse dia ficamos inseparáveis. No meu aniversário de 15 anos, ele me pediu em namoro, aos 18 me mudei com ele e fiquei grávida e com 19 os gêmeos nasceram.

-Como foi que ele... Edward deixou a frase no ar

-Não tenho certeza se isso é assunto para um encontro, Edward.

-Bella, qualquer homem que quiser fazer parte da sua vida tem que entender que James sempre vai estar presente, eu realmente quero que a gente dê certo, quero que um dia você e os meninos me vejam como parte da família, quero ser um pai para os meninos, mas eu nunca vou ocupar o lugar de James na vida dos gêmeos. Eu quero conquistar o meu próprio lugar no coração de vocês.

James aparece de pé atrás de Edward comendo um prato de spaghetti e diz pra Bella

-Dê uma chance para esse cara. Sério Bella, até eu já estou apaixonado por ele, nossa isso está incrível. Ele diz enfiando mais um garfada na boca, antes de desaparecer

-Tudo bem, James estava trabalhando até tarde naquela semana, acho que teria uma reunião importante e ele estava ficando exausto no fim do dia, até que na véspera do feriado de 4 de julho, ele acordou se sentindo ótimo, foi trabalhar, quando chegou no fim da tarde brincou com as crianças, depois do jantar colocamos os meninos na cama e fomos para o nosso quarto... ele fez amor comigo e me disse que me amava mais que o mundo, nós adormecemos e na manhã seguinte, Emmett levou os meninos para o parque, eu deixei James dormir um pouco mais já que ele estava trabalhando tanto, mas já era hora do almoço e ele ainda não tinha se levantado... quando eu fui acorda-lo, ele não se mexia... eu me desesperei e chamei uma ambulância, eu fui com ele para o hospital e depois de vários exames os médicos me disseram que ele havia entrado em coma durante o sono... mas que eles fariam tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, só que 2h depois... James estava morto. Bella conta e lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto

-Eu sinto muito, Bella.

-Obrigada. Bella diz e seca mais algumas lágrimas

-Os médicos falaram a causa da morte?

-Durante a necrópsia, o legista descobriu que James tinha um tumor raro no cérebro, pelo tamanho era algo antigo e como não houve nenhum sintoma, não poderíamos ter salvado a vida dele.

-E depois, o que aconteceu?

-Eu entrei em uma depressão profunda, não comia, não bebia ou tomava banho, tudo que eu fazia era dormir e chorar, até que Emmett tomou uma decisão drástica e tirou meus filhos de mim. Bella diz voltando a chorar

-Eu me lembro que Emmett ficou com os meninos por um tempo, foi nessa época que eu me aproximei deles e comecei a levá-los pra brincar.

-Sim obrigada por isso, Emmett me disse que enquanto eu não me levantasse daquela cama e reagisse, eu não veria mais meus filhos. Naquele momento eu o odiei com todo meu coração, mas agora olhando para o passado, eu vejo que foi o melhor que ele poderia ter feito, mas na época foi como se arrancassem o que restava do meu coração, eu já tinha perdido o único homem que amei e ter os meninos tirados de mim foi crueldade, então eu busquei forças onde não tinha e me levantei pra buscar meus filhos.

Quando chegaram em casa, Edward acompanhou Bella até a porta de casa.

-Foi bom passar esse tempo com você. Bella diz

-Eu também gostei de te conhecer melhor, mas para terminar essa noite só falta uma coisa. Edward diz se aproximando

-O quê? Bella pergunta e a puxando pelo pescoço, Edward a beija. Primeiro só unindo os lábios aos dela e logo pedindo passagem com a língua, aprofundando o beijo. O que começou como um beijo singelo, se tornou voraz, com Edward pressionando o corpo de Bella contra a porta da frente e esfregando sua crescente ereção em sua barriga. Ofegante, Bella terminou o beijo

-Me desculpe, eu não posso fazer isso. Bella diz e mesmo a contra gosto, Edward se afasta

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. Boa noite, Bella. Edward diz e atravessa o jardim em direção a sua casa. Bella entra e fecha a porta, quando se vira para subir as escadas encontra James de pé no hall de entrada com os braços cruzados esperando por ela.

-Pode me explicar o que aconteceu? James pergunta sério

-Eu não posso fazer isso, parece que estou traindo você.

-Bella senta aqui, precisamos conversar. James aponta para o sofá e se senta ao lado de Bella -Eu tentei fazer isso do jeito fácil, mas você não vai facilitar minha vida.

-Do que você está falando?

-Bella querida, EU.ESTOU.MORTO . James fala alto e pausadamente para fazer ela entender

-Eu sei que você está morto, eu sofri durante todo esse tempo por perder você.

-Exatamente Bella, você precisa me deixar partir! Enquanto você não seguir em frente, eu vou estar preso aqui, preso a uma vida que não me pertence mais, eu preciso encontrar a luz e toda essa merda, entende?

-Se eu seguir em frente, eu vou estar libertando você?

-Sim Bella, eu vou ser livre para partir.

-Ok, eu vou falar com Edward. Bella diz se levantando

-Isso garota, vai lá pegar seu homem e não esqueça da cowgirl.

-O quê? Bella pergunta rindo

-Você sabe a cowgirl, ele pode ver tudo que acontece lá embaixo e seus peitos ficam incríveis. James pisca pra ela antes de mais uma vez desaparecer.

Bella respira fundo e vai em direção a casa ao lado, quando chega em frente a porta ela respira fundo de novo antes de tocar a campainha, logo depois a porta se abre para revelar um Edward sem camisa, com o botão da calça desfeito e descalço, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja.

-Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? Depois de olhar o corpo musculoso de Edward e fixar os olhos na pequena argola em seu mamilo esquerdo, Bella limpa a garganta antes de dizer

-Se você ainda me quiser, eu quero tentar. Edward coloca a garrafa na mesinha ao lado da porta e a puxa para um beijo, batendo a porta e pressionando Bella contra ela, foi descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço, chupando a pele sensível abaixo da orelha, se esfregando contra ela e puxa uma de suas pernas até o quadril para um melhor atrito.

-OH DEUS! Tão bom. Bella gemeu, quando Edward pressionou seu pau duro contra seu centro pulsante e desceu seus beijos para seu colo, abaixando a frente do vestido para chupar seus seios. Com um pequeno salto, Bella envolve a outra perna no quadril de Edward e começa a rebolar contra sua ereção.

Edward pressiona mais o corpo de Bella contra a porta, passa a mão pela coxa dela levantando o vestido até chegar a cintura e enrolando os dedos na lateral de sua calcinha, a rasga com um puxão e começa a tocar sua fenda molhada, escorrega dois dedos dentro começando um vai e vem frenético, acariciando seu clitóris sensível com o polegar.

-Tão apertada, tão gostosa. Edward diz ofegante, alternando as chupadas entre os seios. Bella goza, gemendo alto e Edward desce o zíper da calça e puxando seu pau da cueca, começa a se tocar, quando Bella volta de seu orgasmo olha pra baixo, e fica de queixo caído na visão do pau de Edward, longo, grosso e perfurado.

-Prince Albert?

-Adolescente, sabe como é. Edward diz antes de empurrar todo o caminho pra dentro de sua boceta escorregadia.

-Porra, tão grande! Parece que vai me rasgar em duas. Bella diz arfando, Edward fica parado por alguns segundos até ela se acostumar com seu tamanho, antes de começar um vai e vem lento, se deliciando com a pressão que a boceta de Bella exerce em seu pau necessitado e depois de alguns minutos começa a fode-la com vontade. Os únicos sons na casa são seus gemidos e respirações ofegantes, o tapa de carne contra carne e em algum lugar nos fundos da casa, latidos de cachorro.

 **Na manhã seguinte**...

Bella acorda e encontra Edward vestindo seu uniforme, pronto para mais um dia na delegacia

-Bom dia. Edward diz se inclinando sobre a cama e pressionando seus lábios nos de Bella

-Dia, você vai trabalhar o dia todo? Bella pergunta cobrindo um bocejo

-Só até a hora do almoço, depois vou passar a tarde com a minha mãe, mas a noite sou todinho seu. Ele pisca e dá um sorriso torto -Quais são seus planos pra hoje?

-Vou com os meninos pra casa da minha mãe, nós juntamos as famílias para almoçar todo feriado possível, mas a noite estou desponivel para desembrulhar meu presente do dia das mães. Bella diz passando a mão na frente das calças de Edward e dando um apertão. Nesse momento um labrador preto pula na cama assustando Bella, que dá um grito

-De onde saiu esse cachorro?

-Essa é a Brittany, ela se aposentou da delegacia a 2 dias e eu a trouxe pra casa.

-Hey garota. Bella diz fazendo carinho no pescoço da enorme cadela -Os gêmeos vão adorar te ter por aqui.

-Te vejo mais tarde, tem uma chave extra na mesinha ao lado da porta, não esquece de fechar quando for pra casa. Dando mais um beijo em Bella, Edward puxa Brittany pela coleira até o quintal dos fundos.

Bella se levanta e quando começa a se vestir, Edward volta correndo e a puxa para um beijo apaixonado, onde se separam ofegantes

-O que foi isso?

-Eu me esqueci de algo muito importante. Edward diz com Bella ainda entre seus braços

-O que?

-Feliz dia das mães. Responde a beijando novamente

-Obrigada

-Mais tarde você pode desembrulhar seu presente. Edward diz esfregando sua crescente ereção entre as pernas de Bella.

-Mal posso esperar. Com mais um beijo, Edward vai trabalhar e Bella termina de se vestir antes de voltar para casa, onde encontra os filhos e a mãe de James tomando café na cozinha.

-Vick, aconteceu alguma coisa? Os meninos iriam dormir na casa do Emmett. Bella diz dando um abraço na ex sogra e indo beijar os filhos.

-Feliz dia das mães, mamãe. Ambos falam ao mesmo tempo.

-Obrigada meus amores.

-O pai da Rose passou mal e ela e Emmett foram até o hospital para ver como ele estava e como eu estava lá na hora, achei melhor trazer os meninos para casa.

-E como John está?

-Agora ele está bem, ele comeu um hambúrguer que não caiu muito bem e teve uma intoxicação leve. Agora mudando de assunto, as crianças falaram sobre seu encontro com o vizinho sexy, conte-me tudo.

-Foi legal, fomos jantar e depois assistimos um filme na casa dele, acabei dormindo no sofá.

-Sim e esse chupão no seu pescoço e marcas de mordida, foram o sofá que fizeram?

-Deus, Vick! Subam para se arrumar, meninos. Bella diz e os gêmeos obedecem imediatamente

-Vamos querida, não precisa se envergonhar.

-Vick, você é minha sogra. Não me sinto confortável falando sobre outro homem com você. Victória se levanta, segura Bella pelos ombros e olhando em seus olhos diz

-Querida, você sabe que eu te amo como a filha que Deus não me deu.

-Eu sei

-E é exatamente por te amar como uma filha, que me sinto no direito de te dizer que você deve se dar uma chance de ser feliz novamente. Você é uma mulher linda, jovem, trabalha com o que você ama, mas você é tão triste amorzinho.

-Eu sinto tanta falta dele

-Bella minha filha, a dor por ter perdido James sempre vai estar presente, mas você não pode parar sua vida por causa dela. Eu sei que você perdeu seu primeiro amor, o pai dos seus filhos, mas eu perdi o meu filho, sangue do meu sangue, carne da minha carne e nem por isso eu deixei de viver, a dor ainda está aqui. Victória diz e coloca a mão sobre o coração

-Obrigada, você sempre sabe a coisa certa a dizer.

-É claro que eu sei, agora me conte tudo sobre o gostosão ao lado.

Chegando à casa dos pais, após cumprimentar todos os presentes Bella, vai até a cozinha ajudar as mulheres com o almoço. O tema principal da conversa, é claro, foi a noite de Bella com o vizinho/policial sexy, o que só piorou quando por uma distração, Bella contou sobre a sensação do piercing íntimo de Edward, raspando suas paredes internas.

-Dá pra sentir mesmo com a camisinha? Alice perguntou

-Oh merda!

-Bella, você não se protegeu? Reneé pergunta a filha

-E se você ficar grávida? Rosalie pergunta

-Gente relaxa, por causa do meu ciclo irregular, eu tomo pílula e Edward é da polícia, é testado regularmente. Então nenhum risco de bebê à vista.

No fim da tarde, Bella e os gêmeos voltam para casa e encontram Edward, ainda de uniforme, brincando com Brittany no jardim da frente. Quando viram a cadela, os gêmeos desceram do carro e correram até ela e rapidamente começaram a brincar, os meninos corriam e Brittany os perseguia. Edward se aproximou do carro, onde Bella ficou encostada vendo a alegria dos filhos com a nova amiga.

-Oi, linda. Edward fala e pressiona os lábios nos de Bella.

-Oi vizinho, como foi o dia?

-Tranquilo, passei a manhã na delegacia e a tarde com minha mãe, Deus acho que nunca comi tanto. Edward diz, dando batidinhas na barriga

-Eu sei como é, sempre que vou na casa dos meus pais ou da Vick, como até quase explodir.

Eles caminharam até a varanda da casa de Bella e enquanto conversavam, ficavam observando os meninos brincar com a cadela de Edward

Depois de quase uma hora, Bella se levanta e manda os meninos para o banho e Edward vai colocar Brittany no quintal dos fundos, com a promessa de voltar logo. Edward a encontra na lavanderia, dobrando roupas e começa a ajudá-la.

-Parece tão natural, nós dois aqui dobrando roupa. Edward diz

-Sim, parece que fizemos isso a vida toda. Quando terminam Edward diz

-Então... quer ter seu presente agora?

-Me espera no meu quarto, eu vou ver se os meninos já estão na cama. Bella dá um selinho nele e depois de fechar todas as portas e janelas, sobem juntos as escadas, Bella aponta para a porta no final do corredor, indicando seu quarto e entra no dos gêmeos.

-Boa noite, mamãe. Ambos falam ao mesmo tempo, algumas pessoas ainda ficam surpresas com a sincronia dos meninos.

-Boa noite, queridos. Bella diz e dá um beijo de boa noite em cada um e os cobre com o lençol, depois de conferir se as janelas estão fechadas, ela desliga a luz e fecha a porta, seguindo para o próprio quarto.

Bella encontra Edward descalço e sentado na cama dela, enquanto mexe no celular, ele levanta a cabeça quando ela entra e sorri

-Tudo bem com os meninos?

-Sim, já estão na cama prontos para dormir.

-Ótimo, agora deite-se e relaxe.

Bella tira o short e a camiseta e usando seu conjunto de sutiã e calcinha de seda azul, se deita na cama e olha para Edward de pé mexendo no telefone, depois de alguns segundos a melodia de Let's Make It Baby, do Bon Jovi encheu o quarto. Edward passava as mãos pelo corpo de forma sensual e girava os quadris, lentamente ele começou a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme, enquanto em tom de promessa sussurrava a letra da música.

"Quando olho em seus olhos, posso sentir o fogo

Uma visão através do disfarce, não pode ocultar o desejo

Tenho lido seus lábios, eles não precisam de tradução

Eles querem mais do que um beijo, quero fazer minha doação"

Edward tira a camisa e joga na cadeira do canto

"Então apague as luzes, vou descer devagarinho

Não diga o que é certo, diga apenas que me quer

Diga que me quer

Diga apenas que me quer, que me quer, que me quer"

Agora ele tira a regata branca, que ele usa por baixo da camisa e o cinto

"Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Chega um pouquinho mais perto

Quero brincar de médico

Está ficando cada vez mais difícil me manter longe

Quero provar o suor que sai do seu corpo

Encharcar os lençóis, quero que você se sinta safada"

Edward começa a descer o zíper da calça, ainda rebolando sensualmente

"Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Apague as luzes

Não diga que me ama

Diga apenas que me quer

Não diga que me ama

Diga que me quer, que me quer, que me quer

Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby

Vamos fazer, baby"

Quando a música termina, Edward puxa sua boxer vermelha e gloriosamente nu, sobe na cama e cumpre exatamente o que prometeu, ele adora o corpo de Bella, lambe, beija e toca em toda e qualquer parte que ele pode alcançar, primeiro na cama, depois no banheiro durante o banho e de volta na cama, por toda a noite.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, eles caem exaustos na cama e aconchegada nos braços fortes de Edward, Bella tem seu último encontro com James. Ele coloca um dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio e fala

-Chegou a hora querida, agora eu posso partir em paz, pois eu sei que vocês vão ficar bem. Abra o seu coração para esse homem Bella, ele é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido pra essa família, eu quero que você seja muito, muito feliz. Diga aos meninos que eu os amo muito e que de onde eu estiver, eu sempre vou estar olhando por vocês.

James se abaixa ao lado da cama e deposita um beijo na testa de Bella, antes de desaparecer pela última vez. Bella diz um adeus silencioso ao seu primeiro amor e se aconchega um pouco mais no corpo de Edward, antes de adormecer com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

 **FIM**


End file.
